1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices, which are applied to multimedia devices, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation unit, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed. The display devices provide a user with an image having predetermined information. The display devices generally include an area in which the image is displayed and an area in which the image is not displayed when viewed in a front view. As the area of the display devices in which the image is not displayed decreases, the area of the display devices in which the image is displayed increases.